


Perfection

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, ancient Japan stuff, implied relationships too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A story for the kids from an Ancient Japan 1x1 that died. They're all older, and a lot of them are in a harem now. There's also the Nekomata human children of my original character couple. Anyhow, here's the story I meant to write for AS too.Both girls have strong powers, of course. The boy Hiroki and Jess have is also powerful.Their sons will stay, but daughters will be sent back to the households. The grandchildren of Tamaki (amber eyed bark brown tabby) x Elizabeth and Kuroi (blue eyed black) x JessikaSaruhiko- Hiko, my raven, koneko (kitten), Kichona mono (precious one), Watashi no okashi (my sweet)~|||||||~||||||~||||||~||||||~||||||~||||||~||||||~
Relationships: OC/OC





	Perfection

Elizabeth Caroline (Walker) Yukihira smiled as she and her attendant watched the ten year old boys. Hiroki, a man with fox blood, was the father of one of said boys, and a gentle but powerful soul. Jessika Verdin (Surt) Yukihira was the attendant, and the boy's mother. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes, and the other boy had short and curly blonde hair. He was undeniably the son of the heir and Elizabeth, with that coloring. Elsewhere, Maira was reading to her daughter, an oddly white haired girl of nine that had brown eyes. Shiroge purred as he laid nearby, all moon bright white fur and green eyes. His two tails moved and flicked a bit, then he shook his head and yawned a bit. The two aunts of the child, all three offspring actually, were in the kitchen making snacks. Kuri, pretty brown haired Kuri, hummed and smiled at black haired and doe eyed Maori. Meanwhile, Saruhiko and Tamaa, the other two offspring, were in the servant room. It was one big room, Lizzie and the heir having their own room of course.

Anyhow, the kind-of-messy-raven- dark haired twenty two year old and his fifteen or sixteen year old brother were sitting. Well, Saru was sitting anyway, his cat eared and tailed white haired brother sleeping. Considering Tamaa was the most cat like of the three Nekomata human offspring, it made sense. Anyhow, the blue gray and green (brown in the bottoms) eyed boy huffed. Well, young man, but still he huffed and shook his head. The sweet, intelligent, caring, playful, animal lover opened his eyes then. The honest, hard working, adventurous, story liking but calculating and sometimes distant male sighed. He was also independent, to be expected, and a quick thinker. He always had great ideas, but could also be quiet and sometimes cold...and could talk cruelly then. He made strangers nervous when he got quiet, because sometimes it's like you can't tell what he's thinking. Anyhow, he wondered if his mom and dad had met in that cave with the Tori gate. Had she taken shelter back then, just as the foreign girls had years later?

Had she been falling asleep and awoken to the cat, with his bright white coat and green eyes, and been scared? Had she struggled, or had she just let him do what he wanted, and had he been in cat form? Had he turned into the humanoid form his son now knew he possessed? These thoughts ran through his head, then he thought of other things. He thought of his name, and this house he'd grown in, and now his aunts had helped raise him. He'd had no teachers, but he'd often heard whispers at night, of a strange but beautiful language, and his own tongue (Japanese). That's how he'd learned and grown. Anyhow, he roused his brown eyed brother, green ringing the pupils of said eyes.

He then hoped the girls were doing alright.

-to the girls-

Prince Yuto, a handsome male with blonde hair, smiled as he was fed by some of the harem girls. Gabriella rolled her eyes when one such girl made a show of draping herself over him...Gabriella took Kurona's hand and pulled, taking her away from there. The brownish almost red eyed and red-and-black haired girl gasped, but didn't protest this. Gabriella shook her blonde and brown haired head, dark eyes seeming focused on one point. Soon, they'd reached the garden, where they found Saya; her twin must be with his horse. He was a boy, so he was allowed to have a horse despite being in the harem. Yes, the blue and brown sectoral eyed boy was in it just like his golden green eyed twin. His horse was a white and black gelding from the couple that had had them, raised them a bit, as babies. The twins were sixteen or seventeen, and the girls were sixteen. Anyhow, Gabriella brought Kurona to sit down on the stone 'bench', one of a couple. She then put a hand on her cheek and kissed her, knowing they were at just such an angle Saya wouldn't be able to see.

Kurona gasped then made a different type of sound, and seemed to sink into the kiss and the following hold. Meanwhile, an auburn haired and gray eyed pair of twins were caring for the horses. They shared a black and white mare, and had a dog that seemed to adore both of them. She was black tri color, niece of a dog they'd once known, and they loved her. Anyhow, their parents had perished in a night ride, and one of the twins was actually a girl. She was pretending to be a boy to stay close to Saya...and no one had found out yet. She was in love with Saya, just as her twin brother seemed to be in love with the boy named Sayo. Anyhow, they hummed each as they brushed out the horses they'd been assigned to. Yes, they'd been assigned horses by a more senior caretaker of the horses. Anyhow, they continued on with their work, seeing perfection in these creatures, strong and beautiful animals.

End (might write romance for the twins and Sayo and Saya but not sure)


End file.
